The present invention relates to a kitchen appliance for heating foodstuff and, in particular, to a slow cooker or other cooking apparatus which reduces the mess and the potential spread of germs commonly associate with the use of conventional kitchen appliances.
Slow cookers are generally known and typically include a ceramic or stoneware container received in a metal housing. Typically, a transparent glass or plastic lid is removably mounted on the container. The housing typically has an electrically-operated control and heating element for heating foodstuff placed within the container. The housing generally has handles extending therefrom to allow a user to relatively easily pick up and move the slow cooker. Often, the user may want to move the slow cooker after it is loaded with the foodstuff to be cooked.
Spoons and/or other utensils are typically desired for tending to and/or serving foodstuff from within the slow cooker. However, between servings of the foodstuff from the slow cooker, it is often difficult and inconvenient for the user to find a sanitary location to temporarily store and/or rest the utensil. Further, if it is desired that the slow cooker be stored for an extended period of time, it can be inconvenient to find a location to store the utensil along with the slow cooker. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a slow cooker with structure that provides a temporary and/or a long-term storage location for a utensil.